A Bittersweet Tragedy
by IthilielCuivienien
Summary: [Tanz der Vampire] Meine Version davon, wie Breda von Krolock zum Vampir wurde...


Disclaimer: Breda gehört mir leider nicht... Dracula auch nicht, nur Morana, die ist von mir g

**A Bittersweet Tragedy**

Ich stand auf der Brüstung des Schlosses Dracul und sah auf die dunkle Landschaft hinunter die sich im schwachen Mondschein vor mir ausbreitete. Über mir schienen die Sterne und ein leichter Wind spielte mit meinen nachtschwarzen Haaren. Ich seufzte. 400 Jahre! 400 Jahre Einsamkeit und der Schmerz wurde einfach nicht schwächer. Wie ich die Liebe verfluchte! Nichts konnte mir – Morana von Dracul, der Tochter des berüchtigten Vampirgrafen Vladimir von Dracul – etwas anhaben (A/N: Na ja, bis auf die Sonne und so... g), nicht einmal der Tod, und doch konnte diese verfluchte Liebe mich so sehr verletzten!

Dabei hatte doch alles so schön angefangen!

1617, als es Sommer war, traf ich ihn: Graf Breda von Krolock. Ich hatte sofort mein Herz an ihn verloren, als ich ihn zum ersten Mal sah: Groß, dunkelhaarig und so lebensfroh.

Ich traf ihn in der nahen Stadt, im hellen Licht der Dämmerung, als er auf der Suche nach einem Gasthaus war. Wir standen eine Ewigkeit einfach nur da uns sahen uns an. Ich hätte in seinen Augen versinken können! Dann endlich löste er sich aus seiner Starre und sprach mich an.

„Mylady? Könnt Ihr mir vielleicht sagen, wo ich ein Gasthaus für die Nacht finde?"

Ich lächelte und trat auf ihn zu.

„Ihr sucht eine Bleibe für die Nacht? Doch Ihr seht nicht so aus als ob die hiesigen Gasthäuser Euren Ansprüchen genügen würden. Darf ich mir erlauben, Euch auf unser Schloss einzuladen?"

„Ich mochte keine Umstände machen..."

„Aber nicht doch!" Ich winkte lächelnd ab. „Ich bin gerade auf dem Weg nach Hause und würde mich über Eure Begleitung freuen. Es ist auch nicht weit. Mein Name ist übrigens Morana von Dracul."

„Graf Breda von Krolock." Er verbeugte sich höflich. „Es ist mir eine Ehre."

Wir gingen zu meiner Kutsche die nur einige Meter entfernt auf mich wartete. Nachdem wir eingestiegen waren, gab ich dem Kutscher ein Zeichen und wir fuhren los.

Während der Fahrt unterhielten wir uns angeregt und ich stellte fest, dass wir viele gleiche Interessen hatten und wir verstanden uns auf Anhieb prima.

Wir waren bereits fast da und ich zeigte aus dem Fenster.

„Dort ist Schloss Dracul, der Wohnsitz meines Vaters."

„Ein beeindruckendes Schloss. Es ist um einiges größer als Schloss Krolock."

Die Kutsche fuhr durch das Tor und hielt an. Breda, ganz Gentlemen, stieg zuerst aus und bot mir seine Hand an.

„Mylady."

Seine Hand war so warm in meiner, ich konnte ihre Wärme sogar durch meine Handschuhe spüren.

Gemeinsam schritten wir durch das Eingangstor und ich wies Igor an, ein Zimmer für unseren Gast herzurichten.

Im Salon bot ich Breda ein Glas Wein an, während ich mir selbst heimlich Wein mit Blut vermischt einschenkte.

Nun saßen wir uns gegenüber und schwiegen uns an. Ich wusste nicht, was mit mir geschah, ich war doch sonst nicht so schüchtern! Aber auch von Krolock schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Eben in der Kutsche hatten wir uns noch so angeregt unterhalten, und jetzt...

Dann kam Igor hinein und teilte uns mit, dass das Essen fertig sein.

Wir standen gleichzeitig auf und wollten dem Diener folgen, was dazu führte, dass wir zusammen stießen. Mein Herz schlug schneller.

„Es tut mir leid.", brachte Breda hervor, der leicht rot geworden war. „Ich weiß nicht wie mir geschieht, so etwas ist mir noch nie passiert..."

„Mir auch nicht", flüsterte ich und blickte in seine dunklen Augen, in denen ich meine grünen gespiegelt sah.

Wir standen ganz nahe beieinander und mir stockte der Atem. Was war nur mit mir los? Was für Gefühle löste dieser Mann nur in mir aus?

Langsam hob er seine Hand und berührte meine Wange.

„Du bist wunderschön, Sternkind."

Ich lächelte und strich ihm seine dunklen Haare aus der Stirn. Unsere Gesichter näherten sich und dann berührten seine weichen Lippen die meinen. Was als sanfter, vorsichtiger Kuss begann, wurde schnell wild und leidenschaftlich. Atemlos lösten wir uns wieder voneinander. Der Graf starrte mich verwundert an und öffnete seinen Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch er bekam keinen Ton heraus.

Ich atmete tief durch und brachte mich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle.

„Also, ich habe keinen Hunger mehr...", flüsterte ich verführerisch.

Kurze Zeit später befanden wir uns in dem Gang der zu meinem Zimmer führte, das sich natürlich inmitten des Schlosses befand, so dass es keine Fenster hatte und keinerlei Tageslicht hineinfallen konnte. Ich stieß die Tür auf und zog Breda mit mir, der mit einer raschen Bewegung die Tür hinter sich zustieß.

Dann fielen wir wieder übereinander her. Wir küssten uns wild und taumelten zum Bett. Schwer atmend landete ich auf der weichen Matratze, der junge Graf über mir. Er hielt kurz inne und sah mir in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte er, noch immer leicht fassungslos.

„Ich liebe dich auch.", antwortete ich ihm und zog ihn zu mir hinunter.

Viel später lüftete sich der Schleier aus Lust und Leidenschaft und ich konnte wieder klar denken. Wir lagen Arm in Arm in meinem Bett. Ich legte meinen Kopf an Bredas muskulöse Schulter und seufzte glücklich.

Doch dann fiel mir auf, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte: Er bewegte sich überhaupt nicht und er atmete auch nicht mehr...

„Nein!", rief ich entsetzt aus und drehte mich vollends zu meinem Geliebten um.

An seinem Hals konnte ich ein Bisswunde erkennen.

„Nein...", flüsterte ich und zog ihn an meine Brust.

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Wie hatte ich mich nur so vergessen können? Was war, wenn er nicht mehr erwachen würde? Denn entgegen allgemeiner Annahmen wurde nicht jeder, der von einem Vampir gebissen wurde, selbst zu einem. Aus irgendeinem Grund funktionierte es nicht bei jedem. Normalerweise lies sich so etwas in dem Moment feststellen, in dem man zu ersten Mal das Blut eines Menschen trank, doch ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern... Tränen liefen mir über die Wange als ich Bredas leblosen Körper in meinen Armen hielt.

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich so dagesessen war, es schien mir wie eine halbe Ewigkeit. Doch dann geschah etwas! Er bewegte sich langsam.

„Breda?", flüsterte ich voller Hoffnung.

„Morana?", antwortete er schwach. „Was... was ist passiert? Ich, ich fühle mich so komisch..."

„Oh Breda!" Glücklich umarmte ich ihn und küsste ihn zart auf den Mund.

„Es tut mir so leid", murmelte ich in seine Haare.

„Was tut dir leid?" fragte er verwirrt.

Ich setzte mich auf.

„Breda... ich muss dir etwas gestehen: Ich bin ein Vampir."

Nun war es heraus. Seine entsetzte Reaktion blieb jedoch aus.

„Ein Vampir?" Er lachte. „Das ist wirklich ein guter Scherz! Für einen Moment hast du mir fast Angst eingejagt!"

„Das ist kein Scherz! Ich bin ein Vampir! Sieh doch!" Ich zeigte ihm meine Zähne.

Ungläubig starrte er sie an und hob dann vorsichtig eine Hand um ihre Echtheit zu prüfen. Plötzlich zuckte er wie von der Tarantel gestochen zurück. Sein Gesicht war kalkweiß als er mich entsetzt anstarrte.

„Du... du... deine Zähne", er blickte mich panisch an. "Vampir...", flüstere er. „Du... du bist… Monster… du bist ein Monster…" Seine Hand fuhr zu seiner Kehle und er zog sie langsam wieder zurück. Als er das Blut sah, dass sich an seinen Fingern befand, sprang er aus dem Bett und wicht vor mir zurück.

„Was hast du mit mir gemacht?", flüsterte er entsetzt. „Was hast du mit mir gemacht!"

Mittlerweile schrie er. Ich versuchte verzweifelt es ihm zu erklären, ihm zu sagen, dass es mir leid täte, dass es keine Absicht gewesen war, doch vergebens. Er wollte mir nicht zuhören und schon bald verwandelte sich seine Panik in Hass. Wütend suchte er rasch seine Kleider zusammen.

„Du hast ein Monster aus mir gemacht! Sieh nur, was du mir angetan hast! Ich habe dich geliebt! Ich habe dir vertraut!"

„Breda...", flüsterte ich und streckte ihm flehend die Arme entgegen.

„Weg von mir, Monster!", rief er aus und stieß mich von sich. „Ich verfluche dich! Ich hasse dich!"

Dann stürmte er aus dem Zimmer. Ich sank auf meinem Bett zusammen und weinte lautlos. Ich hatte nicht die Kraft, ihn aufzuhalten. Seine Worte hatte mir tief getroffen, denn das schlimmste daran war, dass jedes einzelne Wort der Wahrheit entsprach. Ich war ein Monster. Und ich hatte ihn zu einem Leben in Dunkelheit verdammt. Es war als ob mein Herz zerbrechen würde.

Seit dieser Nacht waren 400 Jahre vergangen und der Schmerz war kein bisschen schwächer geworden. Ich hatte damals natürlich versucht, Breda zu erreichen, doch meine Bemühungen blieben erfolglos. Ich hatte ihn nie wieder gesehen. Traurig schaute ich 'gen Osten, wo die Morgendämmerung den Himmel bereits leicht rot färbte.

‚Wie Blut,' dachte ich und fuhr gedankenverloren über die steinerne Brüstung.

Was wäre, wenn ich einfach stehen bleiben würde? Auf die Sonne warten würde? Doch lange konnte sich dieser Gedanke nicht halten. Ich würde die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Irgendwann würde ich ihn wiedersehen, da war ich mir sicher. Ich durfte nur die Hoffnung nicht verlieren und dann, vielleicht, eines Tages... wer weiß.

**Epilog:**

Zur gleich Zeit, in Schloss Krolock:

Breda von Krolock stand auf der Brüstung seines Schlosses und blickte in die Richtung in die Sarah verschwunden war. Er hatte sie verloren. Er spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken, die aufgehende Sonne mit offenen Armen zu empfangen, doch er verwarf ihn gleich wieder. Es war nicht Sarah, nach der sich sein Herz sehnte.

Langsam ging er die Stufen zu seiner Gruft hinunter und dachte dabei an eine schwarzhaarige Frau mit grünen Augen, die er vor langer Zeit getroffen hatte und die er immer noch liebte. 400 Jahre! Eine lange Zeit. Und er liebte sie noch immer. Als seine ursprüngliche Wut und Panik verraucht waren, war es ihm gewiss geworden, doch da war es bereits zu spät gewesen.

Seufzend schloss er seinen Sargdeckel über sich. War er auf Ewigkeit dazu verdammt, alleine zu bleiben? Oder würde er sie vielleicht eines Tages wiedersehen dürfen?

Die Sonne ging auf und mit dem Bild der einzigen Frau, die er je richtig geliebt hatte, vor seinen Augen sank er ins dunkle Reich der Träume.


End file.
